


High Tower

by Melonbread96



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Comedy, super family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: The prince must climb up the high tower to fetch his fair maiden. Opps wrong story.Or right story, considering that Deadpool is climbing up the Avengers tower to see a certain someone. He has only one goal in life, it's not even to scarf down tacos this time. Nope, the famous merc with the mouth has one goal in mind, and he must get it at all cost.This just so happens to involve a skinny nerdy, who loves photography. It rhymes with Feter Farker, and smells like lavender and take out food.





	1. Rapunzel, let down your hair!

It's a beautiful day with the one and only, the merc with the mouth. The catch phrase always amused him. Deadpool was on a mission, and he couldn't afford any distractions. There was a place he had to visit, so he can receive something even better than a thousand tacos. This made him feel giddy and excited. Stark towers came into view, as he started to crawl up the building. The windows might've been slippery, though the ledges made it easier to climb up. Everyone knew who lived here, which sometimes paparazzi would bother the Avengers. He did this at night, so he'd at least have a chance of not getting caught. Not everyone would be happy to see him, scratch that, all of the Avengers probably hated him. 

There was only one person to the exception, but that person would just tolerate him. Deadpool didn't blame any of them, his job was to be the best pain the butt he could be. He did that job very well, almost too successful. The very window came into view when he peered inside. A medium height, browned haired male appeared. This person was studying in the corner with the window slightly open. It seemed odd that the person wouldn't take any precaution. Stark towers might be safe, but it was targeted sometimes. He'd never harm the poor guy, though he could worry for Peter's safety. This person is the son of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Deadpool did some research before coming over here. All of that might've been unnecessary, but it was the only way to find the guy. He finally decided to come in the room. 

"Hello Petey, can I call you that?" asked Deadpool, which caused a commotion of books to fall over and a startled teen. 

"What? How did you get in here?" replied Peter hesitantly, mostly worried about his intentions. 

"Why do they always ask questions?" Deadpool pondered as Peter didn't give him an answers, so he decided to keep talking, "Deadpool, why are you in my room? Why are you digging in my fridge? Why are you fapping in my bed? It's always the questions when I arrive."

"Why are you here?" demanded Peter as he really was losing his patience. Especially with the merc talking to himself, like there was other people in the room.

"You take Spidey's photos, the beautiful angles and the way sun bounces on his bum," gasped Deadpool dramatically, then he let out a fake swoon. Peter is probably thinking Deadpool some weird super hero, that's Wade's theory, because not every civilian knows him. He decided to lie a little, "me and Spidey are best buds, but he's camera shy, except when it comes to you. You can help me right? I need material in my spank bank. Did I say that out loud? Shut up white! Nobody cares about your opinion." 

While Deadpool was arguing with his boxes, Peter seemed shocked by it all. Once things settled in the merc's head, he decided to utter more things, "I'm willing to pay, five hundred a pop for sexy photos. Wait, your father is Sark, do you even want money?" The last part was directed towards himself, since he really didn't see how Peter would want money and didn't think about it until now. Peter immediately intervene as he was interested, "Just because my dad is rich, doesn't mean I take all his money. I'm interested, but I need all the details." The kid might be digging his grave, and Deadpool seemed to smile brightly. He couldn't believe he could get intimate photos of Spidey. Those photos from the Daily Bugle always left him hard. Rephrase that, left him amazed. 

"It has to be exciting, Spidey has to appear in his natural state. Like when he tells me to get lost, or the moment he hits me for talking so much. I love those moments, the best ones is when I try to grab his bum. It's a beautiful booty, especially when-" Deadpool was suddenly interrupted, mostly by the blushing teenager.

"Back to earth Deadpool, I need to know what you mean by exciting photos. Do you mean when he's swinging on his web, or doing just a pose?" asked Peter, though mostly to get him to stop talking about his ass. 

This made Deadpool think for a moment. There was a certain thing he wanted, and it had to be explained well enough. "I like his butt, it's so round and sexy. I'd like a few photos showing a nice view of it. I'll pay extra if he's eating or smiling. Of course, he rarely pulls up his mask at all. His pink lips are so cute, and Spidey can be so adorable at times," said Deadpool, a smile evident in his voice. When he kept talking, he didn't notice Peter watching him. The shorter one was studying him, while Deadpool thought about Spidey with a smile. He loved the arachnid so much, there was only so much he can be grateful for. This person wasn't just his hero, but also someone he considered a good friend, even if Spidey didn't think they were friends. 

"I'll do it, maybe I can make Spiderman show his best angles," uttered Peter, who hoped he wouldn't regret this.

"Thank you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you," shouted Deadpool, while he crushed Peter in a deep hug. He'd only let go once he noticed, that Peter was struggling for air. This made him apologize, then dig through his pouch. "This is for you," said Deadpool while he handed him a piece of paper, then he explain the reasons for it, "just in case you need to find me, like if I can't get into the tower. This is my phone number and address. It's not really a secret so I don't mind sharing." The brunette grabbed it and peered at the information. Deadpool started to walk over to the window, since the agreement was already made. There was a sudden pause, before he looked back at Peter, "Call me even if it isn't just for cash or for the photo. I might be available whenever you're in trouble."

"Weeeeeeee!" screamed Deadpool, who went out of the window. He wasn't in Peter's vision anymore.

Deadpool slid down the building, like it was some kind of amusement ride. The merc didn't notice Peter watching him go back down, peering from the window. Once he reached the bottom, Deadpool smiled to himself. His boxes were talking to him eagerly, as he responded to them, "Didn't I look cool or what? I bet Peter thinks I'm a real hero." He hummed to himself, while skipping down the road. It was childish, while he sang 'the lollipop' song. Deadpool would do this, even with a crowd of people around. During the night, it wasn't extremely busy and he liked that. There was only one destination in mind, and he'd go get to it no matter what. The busier part of town would have people stare at him, though he was used to the attention. A few kids sometimes mistaken him as Spider man. 

A woman recognized him at the register, before he got his usual. It was a large thing of enchiladas, which is his favorite. Deadpool would say chimichanga, because it sounded so much better, but this wasn't his favorite Spanish cuisine. He ate and thought about Peter that night. The kid seemed very young, though the files did say nineteen years old. Peter still lived with his parents, he didn't really know why. Deadpool expected him to act like a spoiled brat, not understanding and willing to make a deal with him. Everything went too well, and a part of him expects things to get crazy. There's no way Peter should meet his demands, so he'd be willing to pay for anything he could get. Spidey looked nice no matter what, his booty was the most heavenly thing on earth. 

"Let's get back to business boys!" shouted Deadpool to his boxes, as he finished his tasty dish.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Deadpool doesn't actually like chimichangas (he likes the name), so I thought I'd add that little detail in. You'd mostly catch him eat a ton of tacos, or other unhealthy fast food stuff.
> 
> I decided not to add the boxes, at least not their verbal conversation with this story. I've always thought it made the story look sloppy, and often times I'd skip it. This is the reason I usually prefer Spidey's pov, when reading spideypool. Not saying there isn't good stories that includes the boxes, but sometimes it gets out of hand. 
> 
> Are you guys okay without the boxes talking to each other, in Deadpool's perspective?
> 
> I've always made extremely serious stories, and thought it would be fun to make just a silly story for once. 
> 
> It's my first time ever writing this ship, so I'm extremely nervous with it. Just wish me luck, and thank you for giving this book a chance. 
> 
> ~Melon


	2. It's Bananas

"I'm sorry sir, you need an appointment to be here," said the fearful secretary, that happened to work for the Daily Bugle. 

"An appointment? I just need to talk to the kid, I know he works here. Can't you just tell me where Peter-" paused Deadpool, once he saw the person he was looking for, "Petey over here! We have to discuss those sexy Spidey photos, who's booty is more glorious than a thousand suns. I just came in my pants just thinking about it." 

"Deadpool this really isn't the place to talk, we can discuss things later," replied Peter, since he's worried about the consequences of having Deadpool here. It also made him regret a bit on agreeing to take those photos. 

"I wanted to talk at your place Petey, but then you weren't there. I took the liberty to find you, aren't I nice?" exclaimed Deadpool, oblivious to Peter not wanting him here. 

"What are you doing out here? I'm not paying you to just stand around and talk," said Jameson angrily, causing Peter to immediately apologize. 

This didn't sit well with Deadpool, he knew Peter is a good kid. The way the teenager talked to him like a normal person, when others would gawk or act apprehensive. Especially when people thought he was still just an insane killer, unless they didn't know who he was. "Do you know who I am? I'm someone important, and if Petey here wants to talk to me. Nobody is gonna stop it, capeesh? Unless you want to know what it's like to be a human shish kabob," threatened Deadpool, but it was Peter who quickly intervened. It wasn't like Deadpool wanted to fight his boss, since he knew who Jameson was. He still didn't like the douche's attitude. "No cutting or killing anyone, just meet me outside okay? We'll talk," negotiated Peter, trying to calm down the situation. This seemed to be working, until something happened. 

"Who are you to threaten me? You men in tights are a menace, a disgrace to the streets. I should have you arrested!" shouted Jameson, but it was the wrong thing to say. 

"Human shish kabob it is, I like my meat rare anyways with a little soy sauce. Let's see how many little pieces I can carve out of you," said Deadpool angrily, though slightly excited about being able to carve someone up. His katanas came out the sheath, ready to get into action. 

"Wait! Spiderman wouldn't want you to do that, you promised him that there would be no killing, so please don't," pleaded Peter, knowing he couldn't stop the crazy merc as a civilian. 

The weapons were put away, with a moping merc who appeared sad that he had to stop his tirade. "Fine, stupid no unalive rules. I guess he's an asshole, but not technically a bad guy. Spidey would probably be upset if I made him into Swiss cheese," groaned Deadpool, while he went straight for an open window. This is how he got into the building in the first place, since the room was located on the fourth floor. The merc did what Peter told him to do, with a wave and some last words, "I'll catch you later Petey babe, don't keep me waiting for too long." It was a twenty minute wait, and he had twisted his ankle when he landed on the last step down the building. Deadpool wasn't too concerned with it, he had fallen from worse heights than this. 

"What took you so long Petey? I don't like to wait," pouted Deadpool, who noticed that Peter wasn't in the best of moods, "are you sure I can't kill him? It would probably solve a lot of your problems." 

"No killing Deadpool. I know you're a mercenary, but you're supposed to stop killing for Spiderman's sake," Peter pointed out, which not many people knew of their agreement. 

"Yes mom, gosh you remind me of Spidey. He always scolds me about the killing things, which is kinda hot. It's just that, I like to threaten people, like any good hero should do," said Deadpool with a wide grin, not noticing the eye roll that Peter was doing. 

"What's so important that you had to show up at my job?" said Peter angrily, clearly not amused by any of this, most likely from being threatened and scolded by his own boss. 

"I didn't mean to be a problem, scouts honor. He doesn't need to know we aren't scouts yellow, or that we spent a whole entire afternoon eating all of the girl scout cookies. It was actually free cookies! Of course, us showing up at the door with a gun, probably had something to do with it," Deadpool thought out loud, and the information was very alarming for Peter. 

It seemed like the teenager tried to get his focus, which was difficult to do at times. Deadpool suggested they talk and go out for tacos. There was a taco truck he liked to visit around this time, which Peter reluctantly agreed to join him. This was one of his favorite eating spots, because there was less people to stare at him. It wasn't like he didn't like the attention, but it would be nice to not have people whisper and point sometimes. Peter seemed pretty tired, despite getting out of work early. A photographer was however more out in the public, instead of staying in an office and doing work. Deadpool asked him about what he was doing there, apparently the teen was trying to sell some Spiderman photos to his boss. The guy didn't sit well with him, Jameson clearly didn't respect Peter. It made him wonder even more why Peter would work there. 

"You should quit that job, especially with how much I could pay you for Spidey's photos. It could become your full time career, almost like my personal stalker for when I'm on a job. Not that I stalk Spidey," said Deadpool sheepishly, since he did spend a good amount of time following the spider. He couldn't help himself, Spiderman was everything he wanted to be. 

"We're not here to talk about my employment, I like taking photos on the side. I'm also unsure about working for you, since you're a merc," admit Peter, the words stinging Deadpool a little. 

"Not as much as a merc per say, more like hero in training!" beamed Deadpool, he liked thinking that he was Spiderman's apprentice or something. 

"Did he actually agree to train you?" asked Peter skeptically, almost like he knew Spiderman wouldn't do it. 

"Okay so he might've not actually agree to it," pouted Deadpool, though he was the type to bounce back quickly, "but he doesn't stop me from joining his patrol, that has to be something, right?" 

"I guess so," replied Peter, who finally decided to take pity on the man in red. 

This only cheered Deadpool up a little, while they talked about random things. It was apparent that the merc only wanted someone to spend time with. The friendship was something Deadpool would welcome, especially knowing that it would piss of the Avengers. Iron man would skin him alive, not that he wouldn't give the hero the run for his money. Captain America would probably just be worried that their son Peter was with him. Deadpool started talking about video games, asking what kinds of games Peter was into. They also talked about the college courses Peter was taking, since he's a freshman. Both of them would eat tacos, until it suddenly got a little dark. The merc insisted on walking him home, despite how much the teen would protest about it. Peter wouldn't get hurt, at least not on his watch. 

"I ain't no holla back girl. It's bananas b-a-n-" singed Deadpool, not bothered that the other person was there to listen. The song was to mostly brighten up the scary alleyway that they choose to cut across towards the tower. 

"Thanks for walking me home by the way, I probably didn't need it but it's nice of you," said Peter politely, since his Aunt had taught him better. 

"You are very welcome, that's what a hero in training are for!" saluted Deadpool, though for once making Peter laugh a little in the process instead of wanting to correct him. They were both smiling on their way towards Peter's home, not knowing this was a start to something special for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been doing well lately, but that's nothing new. I don't sleep as much when I should, and I seem to get easily angry and just snap at people lately. It's been tough with everything going on in my personal life, and sometimes it feels like nobody cares (but I know people do). 
> 
> I've also had a very bad panic attack, that lasted awhile. I haven't had one of those in a long time. I'll also be helping my dad prepare his speech for a funeral, I'm not attending it but I've been helping him through it. I'm not the type to go to a church, and mourn someone that way. There's been so much emotional crap that has been happening, I wonder sometimes how I handle it all. 
> 
> Well enough about my problems, Deadpool 2 is coming out today. I bet most of you guys are excited about it (I know I am). Sadly I won't be able to see it tonight, but most likely this weekend. It's gonna so awesome!
> 
> Thank you guys for all the support lately, it's really nice to see. 
> 
> ~Melon


	3. Sister Margarets

"So who are you waiting for?" asked Weasel, who handed Deadpool a beer.

"Who said I was waiting for anyone? I could be just happily sitting here, minding my own business," smirked Deadpool, knowing that it's definitely not the truth. 

"Oh right, and I'm actually in my house masturbating to an image of one of the spice girls," said Weasel sarcastically, before serving someone else a drink. 

"You have a large size poster of Beyonce as well?" gasped Deadpool, while he down his drink, even if the alcohol had no effect on him. 

"Yeah, it's right next to my stack of inflatable blow of dolls and weed," Weasel shot back, but they were both just messing around. 

There was a little of a commotion, when Peter finally came in. The kid stood out in a place like this, and some of the patrons were staring. "He's too young for any of you cradle robbers, just go back to getting wasted and rejected from every hooker in town," shouted Deadpool, knowing that a few of them would either ignore him or flip him off, "so what are you up to sweet cheeks?" They had set up this meeting, mostly so that Peter could hand him the photos. Apparently the kid didn't like him showing up at his work, so this would have to do. Sister Margarets wasn't a place for little girls, instead it was a hot spot for mercs like him. Deadpool was at least a little grateful that Spidey didn't know about the place, because then he might think about busting a few of patrons here. His friend Weasel had to make a living, and any super heroes weren't welcomed at a joint like this. 

"What exactly is this place?" asked Peter, who looked around worriedly. 

"Why this is like my second home, if homes had a bar that smelled like piss and gun powder. It also has the occasional vomit," said Deadpool, though it was far from reassuring, "this is where mercs come and do meet and greets. On Tuesdays we knit sweaters and gossip about the other girls."

"Seriously Deadpool, this place doesn't look very safe," frowned Peter, who though tried not the laugh at his joke and look serious.

"Well it's a place for mercs to relax and decide on their next hit. Mostly I get called, but sometimes I meet clients here. My good for nothing friend runs this dump," stated Deadpool, while pointing his thumb in his Weasel's direction. 

"Whatever you say asshole, and here's another beer," said Weasel, who wasn't fazed by Deadpool's behavior, "what would you like kid?"

Peter had ordered himself a root beet, since he wasn't old enough to drink. Deadpool insisted he try beer, since nobody cared if he drank alcohol. It seemed like the teen wasn't into it, which was a shocker for himself. The merc never thought any teenager would turn down free booze. A set of photos were placed down at the bar, which Deadpool peered at each one of them. They seemed really nice, Spiderman was in all sorts of angles. He'd ask the kid questions, like how he took the photos. There was just something wrong, and he couldn't put his finger on it. Deadpool really did like all of them, since Spidey couldn't look bad in any photo. It just wasn't the one he was looking for, and wasn't something special that would really move him deep down. Maybe a part of him was just a romantic sap, where he gets to see a side nobody has seen before. 

"I guess I'll buy all of them," said Deadpool, as he noticed the surprised look on the kid's face. 

"Are you sure? It's ten photos, and some of them look a little nicer than the others," replied Peter, then he just seemed to frown, "you also seem a little bothered."

"Me bothered? Nothing bothers me babe, unless it's tin can and his on going lecture of not to blow up things. He never let's me down about detonating a senior center. It was only one time, and blind Al refuse to leave the place on taco Tuesdays," argued Deadpool to himself, as he started talking to someone else the wasn't in the room, "you remember that right? they even had the extra spicy burrito with lava sauce. Me and yellow sang ring of fire in the bathroom all night long."

"Earth to Deadpool," snapped Peter, who was a little annoyed, "can you at least tell me what I did wrong? Is it because I didn't add that many um.. booty shots?"

"What no? Well that would be nice, but any angle of Spidey is amazing, because he's the amazing Spiderman, get it?" chuckled Deadpool, then he started racking his brain for an answer. 

Nothing really came to mind, so it seemed that he'd need more Spidey photos. Peter would ask for suggestions, though Deadpool didn't have a real one. He'd make hilarious jokes, like suggesting photos of Spidey in a tutu or speedo. It was his way of dealing with an awkward situation, since he didn't really know what he wanted. Once Peter realized that was the situation, it seemed like the kid took pity on him. Weasel would hand them more drinks, while they talked about something else. Deadpool hadn't taken a job in a few months, since he's been helping Spidey. Peter would talk about his college life, how being a freshman was tough, even with Tony trying to help him. The kid felt like his father was trying to take over his life, instead of just helping him. 

"I think he's a pain in my ass, but I think he just cares about you. Even if showing his love is just flashing money everywhere, and trying to act cool. When he doesn't has a iron rod up his-" Deadpool was interrupted by Weasel of all people, when the conversation wasn't going in the right direction. 

"Maybe suggest you take a break? It's what I do when I decide that it's too much, especially if it's a smothering parent," suggested Weasel, who was cleaning some glass. 

"Why don't you ever give me good advice?" complained Deadpool, while acting like a child and folding his arms.

"Because you're the idiot who mooches beer, even if you can't get drunk, and steals my tacos when I'm on my day off," Weasel pointed out, though it only caused the merc to give him some choice words, that Weasel would just ignore. 

This is when the topic went somewhere else after that, since Peter did like the advice of a break. The kid had summer vacation coming up, which meant a week off. Whenever Peter took photos, it also cleared his head and seemed like a mini vacation. Deadpool smiled when he heard that, especially when he didn't want to be a burden to him. He was really liking the kid, even if the teenager sometimes gave him judging looks. It was also refreshing to hear him laugh, not everyone laughed at his lame jokes. There was something about Peter, though he'd never tried to get more involved with him. Peter's parents would kill him, otherwise he'd suggest being friends. The last thing he wanted was the Avengers on his ass, because he befriended the only normal person who lived in the tower. 

"What do you like about Spiderman? There's so many super heroes out there, and he can't be the only one who tolerates you," questioned Peter, though the kid was analyzing him. 

"I might meet a lot of heroes kid, but none of them are like Spidey. He's the coolest, and is the only person to let me tag along. Except for wolvy, but he has to because we're like brothers. He's also might've killed me enough times, that he's basically given up on trying to lose me," Deadpool paused, mostly in deep thought before saying any more, "Spidey is special and very kind. He might hit me a few times, or says my jokes are the worst, but there hasn't been a moment where he's truly rejected me. I think that's pretty amazing, considering that most heroes say they're understanding and compassionate. Spidey is the real deal and my hero. I'm still amazed he's giving me a chance to be like him, even if it'll never happen. He has a hope, for a hopeless guy like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally watched Deadpool 2, it was amazing! You can clearly tell that the budget was bigger and had more action in it. I can't wait to watch it again and catch more details I know I missed. 
> 
> Someone actually asked me what kind of Deadpool and Spiderman is in this book. Honestly, I kinda created my own using everything I've seen of them. I've read some of the Deadpool Spiderman comics, and I have watched the Amazing Spider Man as a kid. I've also watched all of the Spiderman movies, and even watched animated Deadpool that met Spiderman. I think I've basically viewed all the content of them. 
> 
> You would think it would make my Spiderman and Deadpool characters that much more difficult to write, because of all the different versions I've read and watched. 
> 
> I just imagine Deadpool and Spiderman. No matter the actor or art work and writing, I just see them. 
> 
> If that's not enough for the readers, then imagine Deadpool from the movies with a 19 year old Peter Parker. A bit older than the newest Spiderman, who lives with the Avengers that didn't fall apart. Where Steve and Tony bang on the daily. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and comments are definitely welcomed. 
> 
> ~Melon


	4. Cupid is in Town

"Hi Petey! I hope you mind if I drop by!" shouted Deadpool, as he actually did drop off from the roof, and rolled after he hit the ground. At least it was only a couple stories high, or he really could've damaged something, not that he couldn't heal from it. 

"Deadpool what are you doing here?" questioned Peter, obviously upset and startled from Deadpool's stunt. 

"One moment, I think I sprained my ankle. Not that it won't heal in a few seconds, so nothing to worry about," Deadpool pointed out, though Peter wasn't worried at all, most likely annoyed and wanted the merc out of here. 

"You shouldn't be here. This is a college Pool, not a playground," chastised Peter, which didn't deter Deadpool from his antics. 

"I got tired of waiting, and the last time I went over to your work place. I might've gotten myself thrown out," said Deadpool, only making the situation worse, as people talking and looking in their direction. 

"I told you not to go there, ugh, fine. I guess I can make up for anything I miss from math class, but this better be important," groaned Peter, who really didn't want to follow the anti-hero. 

This only made Deadpool hum, and feel pleased with himself, mostly because Peter agreed to follow him. They didn't have any meetings, since going to Sister Margarets. Deadpool didn't understand why did kid didn't like being there, it was one of the best hot spots to be. It also helped that he would sometimes pick up chicks there, as long as they were drunk and it was too dark to see his scabby hideous dick. Nobody should have to go through that, but sometimes he was a bit too lonely and was still a guy with needs. Both of them were walking off campus, as Deadpool started talking about Spidey pictures. He thinks he knows what could be improved, which is the reason he came all the way there. 

Peter didn't seem to think it was a good enough excuse, not that Deadpool cared, or maybe he did. The kid was really growing on him, and not in a cancerous way. There was a nearby cafe, and this time Peter picked the spot. A few college kids were inside, and they were obviously staring. Deadpool ignored them, since he was already use to it. At least nobody could see his skin through the layers of skin tight fabric. White would even agree he looked like Freddy Kruger's love child, that recently came out of rectum of a giant moldy avocado. Yellow was impressed with the description in his head, but that voice was amused with anything he thought up. They sat down and finally got to talking, mostly it was Peter scolding him for coming to his college. 

"How did you even find me here? It's not like I told you what college I go to," asked Peter angrily, while still being upset with the merc for showing up. 

"It's not that difficult Petey babe, especially when your parents are the two most famous Avengers. People talk, and there's a lot of rumors and information scattered around. You should see Twitter baby cakes, the public likes talking about you. Even if it's mostly to say you're probably Sark's new protegee and next to create Sark tech," said Deadpool, knowing how Peter would probably react to the information, "which you can't always believe rumors, because my rumors is that I still kill people. Well I might do it once in awhile, but I'm really trying here."

"It's fine Deadpool, I already know that people talk about me," said Peter, he surprised the merc by laying a hand over the gloved hand, "and I know you're trying. I've taken photos of when you go out to patrol with Spiderman. I know what you've been doing."

"Speaking of patrols with Spidey, I was thinking of maybe possibly, if you'd take photos of us going out and kicking bad guy butt. At a safe distance of course. It might be the perfect photo, and I might even sneak a feel as you take said photo," grinned Deadpool, not noticing that Peter shook his head at the last statement. 

"That's fine, I take photos of that anyways. I could even show you some older photos," suggested Peter, but then the merc immedialy rejected that idea. 

"No way, I want fresh hot pictures. Especically if I'm paying five hundred a pop for them. It's just that I want you to take photos of me spending time with him. I'll never know how long I'll get to be around Spidey, before he eventually doesn't want me there. Everyone has a limit Petey babe, and I know Spidey just tolerates me sometimes," explained Deadpool, it was the entire reason he decided to do this, "I need to capture our greatest moments together, before it's finally over."

Peter might've argued that Spiderman wouldn't get rid of him, but it was futile. The merc was stubborn, and didn't believe anyone could truly enjoy his company. Almost all super heroes thought he was annoying, and Spidey did say he was a nuisance. Deadpool already knew Spidey didn't like him when they first met, and if he hadn't tried so hard to do some good. The spider wouldn't really waste his time on him. The subject was changed about Peter's classes, and all the work the kid was doing. He didn't mind talking about Peter's normal life, if living with the Avengers was normal. Peter would talk about the other super heroes. The kid enjoyed waking up to Thor's glorious feast he'd bring from Asgard. Along with the moments of when Black Widow and Hawkeye would tell him awesome battle stories, with some details left out. 

"You sure love living with them, not that I blame you. It would be screaming with joy, if I was metal dick and spangled ass' son. Captain America’s booty is really nice, but not as good as Spidey's. It doesn't have the extra bounce, or the perfect roundness that I like. It is more meaty though, mostly because his build is more defined and-" Dead was interrupted, mostly because Peter didn't like talking about butts. The merc really couldn't see why, it was his favorite subject. 

"Can you not? You're talking about my dad like that, it's making me uncomfortable," blushed Peter, because it seemed like Deadpool couldn't get over Spiderman's buns, even with other super heroes. 

"I guess you're right, if I had weird creepy twenty six year old talking about my hot sexy dad. It would be pretty awkward, especially for a kid," stated Deadpool, only to make Peter huff in response. 

"You know, I'm not a kid. I'm going to college and learning advanced engineering. Along with bio genetic advancements," said Peter proudly, the bragging was a bit hot for the merc. 

"You're still only nineteen and I'm twenty six, which makes you the kid. The smarts coming out of your mouth is pretty hot though," replied Deadpool, he was really enjoying the coffee session and the long talk. 

"I might actually make it to class if I leave now. Are we done talking?" asked Peter, but this was his way of dismissing him. 

"Sure Petey, I wouldn't want you to screw up your education over me," answered Deadpool, as they both got up to leave. 

It didn't matter if the kid protested, Deadpool still paid for their coffee. Money wasn't an issue for him anyways, especially with all the old blood money he still had. Deadpool only looked back at Peter once, watching as the kid turned the corner when they left the building. If he wasn't already falling for a certain spider, and wasn't a hideous freak. A part of him wouldn't mind asking Peter for a date, if that wasn't the worst thought in human history ever. His dating life was never good, just a few flings that he managed to get. If there was anything serious, his lover would be in serious trouble. It was bad enough, that Peter was facing trouble for being the son of two great heroes. This is when he noticed something at he distance, which he waved at and smiled. 

"Will you look at that, cupid came over to visit. I'm wondering if he came all this way to see me. I guess I better go check it out," said Deadpool, while heading towards the person that had been spying on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might've caught something, which seems to happen a lot around this time of year. I've got a sore throat, and I'm feverish. It kinda sucks, but not much I can do, but just get some rest. 
> 
> So how are you liking the story so far? And what is your favorite part about it?
> 
> ~Melon


	5. Breaking a Promise

"What took you so long? You're like an hour late," chastised Spiderman, though something had been going on.

"Well you see Baby boy, something had come up, this is why I'm late. I'd been given a sudden invite from Mr. Claws and hair himself, that we have a mission to do. More like he threatened to skin me alive if I don't help him, last time wasn't exactly fun," admit Deadpool, though he didn't exactly go into details about it. 

"What is the mission about?" asked Spiderman, since he really was curious about it. 

"Well you know, beat some bad guy butt and be the hero," beamed Deadpool, as he tried to avoid talking about it. 

"Deadpool," said Spiderman seriously, sounding stern and hoping to get more of an answer, "that can't be just it, is this a hit?" 

"No no, I promise it's not a hit baby boy, I'm trying really hard to do less of that merc stuff just like you asked. It really is just a plain mission, I promise," replied Deadpool, while inside his own head, the voices were calling him a liar. 

They both looked out towards the city, which they were late for patrolling. At least not much had been going, as Spiderman looked prepared to leave. There was just one thing the spider had to say, "promise me you won't kill anyone, and I'll drop it." This made the merc skirmish a bit, but he hesitantly made a promise to him. It was something he'd most likely break, and he felt terrible about it. They finally left the building, with Spiderman giving him a lift. This is something they had been doing often, where Deadpool would ride on Spiderman's back. It was much faster, then just having Deadpool trying to keep up with his grappling hook. They eventually found a bank robber, where four guys with president masks were breaking into the ATM machines. 

"Didn't your mother teach you not to take what isn't yours?" questioned Spiderman once he landed, which made Deadpool immediately jump off. 

"It's Spiderman, let's scatter," shouted the leader of them, as the chase was on. 

"Big fan Lincoln, especially when you were a vampire. Could you sign my five dollar bill for me?" asked Deadpool, before pulling out his blades and using them to ricochet some of the gun fire from himself. Once he had gotten close, he'd just punch the man until he fell unconscious. 

The robbers weren't difficult to take down, especially with the two of them working together. It seemed like however that the damage was already done, because the ATM machine was busted up and cash was everywhere. A few cop cars were showing up in the distance, so Spiderman webbed them up while Deadpool put away his weapons. The merc quickly climbed on Spidey's back, before the law got there in time. It wasn't like the public didn't love Spiderman, people would cheer from the sight of him. They just liked getting out of there, and avoid the huge crowd of people that would form. The news crew always seemed to have a way of finding them. "That was cool or what? Let's beat up more baddies," babbled Deadpool, not knowing that Spiderman was smiling with the merc on his back. 

After some hours of patrolling around New York, they decided to call it a night. There was just one thing, Deadpool was a little hesitant about leaving just yet. He wasn't sure when he'll get to see Spidey again, and it had been awhile since he went to a long mission with Wolverine. "Try not to miss me to much baby boy, I'll come back as soon as I can," promised Deapool, and for once he really meant it. The only reaction he got was Spiderman punching him lightly on the shoulder, before replying to that statement, "as if I'll miss you, it'll be like a vacation." It made the merc pout and fold his arms, mostly offended by what Spiderman just said to him. This wasn't unusual however, Spiderman always acted like this, like he was some kind of nuisance. He however felt like it was all an act, at least he prayed it was. 

"Well how rude, I was going to bring you back a souvenir," frowned Deadpool, but this was just playful banter. 

"A half eaten taco isn't a souvenir Pool," remarked Spiderman, while the merc got prepare to leave the building. 

"I guess you're right, it's a sign of love! I'll never share my food with anyone else," said Deadpool boldly, before dropping off from the building and using his grappling hook so he wouldn't hurt himself. 

Spiderman was watching him leave, unknown to the merc's knowledge. The only thing on Deadpool's mind was getting a quick nap and preparing to leave for the next day. When tomorrow morning came, he had packed one bag full, and wore a fresh new suit. Wolverine was meeting him outside of New York, so this was going to be a long trip. He took a taxi to his next destination, and didn't quite know what to expect from the mission. His old pal didn't give him too many details, but he knew a lot more than what he told Spiderman. There was a reason he didn't tell certain details about the trip, though he wanted to tell someone about it. The taxi took him to a nearby hotel place, but around the corner was the Avenger's tower. His driver was paid, along with a hefty tip for the ride. 

Deadpool knew there was a good chance he might get caught, but he had to do it. He'd go up to the building and started climbing up the side of it. This was never an easy feat, and a normal person would be exhausted from the climb. Once he's in the Avenger's lounge room, he'd start with his famous pancakes. The Avengers might be in the building, but the thought of being caught was a little exciting. Deadpool cooked to his hearts content, until all of the batter was made into stacks of fluffy cakes. This is when he'd text Peter to come to the kitchen he's working in, and have breakfast with him. It was a Saturday morning, which meant there might be a good chance that Peter was still in the building. He didn't even have to wait long, as he put two large plate full of food on the table. The lounge area was huge, mostly because there is where the Avengers would meet and have meals together. 

"Deadpool, you have to stop doing this," groaned Peter, he looked upset and worried, "what if my parents come in here?" 

"Don't worry Petey, if they come in here I'll pretend I don't know you. You just bought my lie, and thought I was some invited hero who made pancakes," explained Deadpool, thinking his plan was good enough. 

"What about Jarvis?" questioned Peter, which the teenager noticed the confused look on the merc's face. 

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Pool," said Jarvis, as the AI greeted him. 

"What the shit was that? Did I get a new box?" asked Deadpool to himself, but he heard Peter trying to muffle his laugh. 

"Jarvis is an AI, dad made him before I was born," explained Peter, before sitting down and digging into the pancakes. 

There was a reason Deadpool was in the Avengers tower, but decided to wait and eat the food. This was going to be his last stop, and then he was heading out. Wolverine might cut off his dick again, if he came late. It wasn't like he did it on purpose, he was just distracted sometimes, at least that's his excuse. Peter would talk about school, which Deadpool would listen to with delight. He liked hearing all the nerdy shit, like how molecules worked. Most of it just breezed by him, but he could tell it was important to the kid. This is when the conversation eventually lead back to himself. It wasn't like Deadpool didn't like talking about himself, but he knew the mission thing was heavy on his mind. He didn't like showing his weaker side, especially to Spidey. The arachnid is his big crush, so he wanted to seem cool no matter what, even if he was failing in that department. 

"I came here because I needed to speak to someone about my mission. It's not like I don't trust Spidey, but I feel like he would try to come along. I don't want to see him get hurt," admit Deadpool, knowing that Spiderman didn't like being excluded from anything. 

"I'm sure he'd understand if you just explain it to him," Peter pointed out, a soft smile on his face, "what is the mission about? Why are you so worried?" 

"Well.. I have to take down a facility that's experimenting on mutants and mutates. My job is to get inside and create a distraction. It means I have to kill the son of a bitch who's responsible for it, meaning ending my year of no unaliving," paused Deadpool, knowing that the next part wasn't going to be good, "Spidey is going to hate me for it, he won't forgive me for breaking his promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating this weekend, mostly because I'm taking a break. I'm no longer sick, thank goodness, and I haven't really given myself time to relax. 
> 
> What have I been doing? Mostly taking care of my dad, his condition seems to be the same, but he could get worse. For people who don't know, my dad is losing muscle mass all over his body. It's however mostly around his arms and shoulders. I have to do things like cut up anything he eats (along with preparing his meals), he can't even lift a normal sandwich. I'll have to cut it in half, and drinking a cup of water is like a difficult task for him. 
> 
> I've been cooking at cleaning as well, and I'm writing on the side. It would be nice to relax for awhile. My parents and brother are going to a funeral Saturday, so I have the place to myself. All I have to say is... FREEDOM! xD
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone, I appreciate the support. 
> 
> ~Melon


	6. The Bad Guys

"Guess who's back, back again. Deadpool's back, call a friend," sanged Deadpool, while walking through a very smelly sewer, and acting like it daisies he was walking on, instead of sewer water. 

"Now I remember why I don't take you to these missions," groaned Wolverine, probably more tempted to drown Deadpool in the sewer water, but he needed his help. 

"But it feels so empty without me!" continued Deadpool, like the song didn't bother the two men with him. 

"Enough, we're here," announced Cable, now that they have reached their destination. 

They were right underneath a base, which didn't exactly have an entrance. This meant they needed to create one, as Cable took out his futuristic gun. Everyone was at a safe distance, when the shot was fired and a hole was created. It would alarm any bad guys nearby, and they had to go in quick. Deadpool started asking how they should make their entrance, as he noticed the two men looking at him, like they had already discussed their next move. This is when he was tossed upwards through the hole, while landing not to gracefully on the floor. The best part was that it didn't seem like the people were prepared for this, as Deadpool slowly got up shakily from his legs. They just stopped what they were doing and stared, Deadpool looked at the few workers around him. 

"Well this isn't China, I must've took a wrong turn," joked Deadpool, like him coming out from the ground was normal, "can anyone give me some directions? I want to see the Great Wall and eat noodles with pandas." 

The alarm went off, while the room was filled with red light. Someone must've alarmed the guards, so Deadpool pulled out his guns and did what he normally did. This meant shooting bad guys, and chewing bubble gum. He packed himself some, just in case he chewed on more than just bullets. His own gun fired at the few workers in the place, and then he noticed some scientist. Cable and Wolverine managed to climb up some how, then joined in all of the fun. It wasn't like his aim wasn't bad, everyone knew Deadpool was deadly and persistent. There was just something bothering him, while he shot bad guys in the leg and shoulders, knees and toes. Everything seemed too easy, even when the guards came firing and he was eating lead. His healing ability handled the shots, as he stabbed them in none lethal areas. 

"Get your head in the game, idiot. You're not Spiderman's lackey and we need to kill the head scientist," barked out Cable, as if Deadpool didn't know what he had to do. 

"I know, I know. I'll take the south wing, you little princesses can play tea party while I'm gone," teased Deadpool, before he blew a kiss goodbye. 

It wouldn't surprise him if either men sliced him after this, especially since they had to deal with him for two hours in the sewer earlier. Everything was totally worth it, and he even got to give them the booty talk. His thoughts were silenced, once he went through some rooms, then he encountered the man he was looking for. This however wasn't the best situation, because the man was waiting for someone to walk into the room. There were motion sensing lasers, which tracked his movement and tried to slice him. Deadpool started dodging back and forth, jumping over the lasers while moving through the room. He even started moon walking, and tried to do ballet at some point. His dancing seemed to work, as he almost got past them. 

"Can't touch this!" sanged Deadpool, knowing that mc hammer would be proud of him right now, at least until he got so distracted he didn't see what happened next. 

The moment he started doing his victory dance, he had forgotten about the second laser. It cut him right in half, as he pretended to spike the ball for a touch down. His mid section didn't feel a thing at first, until he got over the shook and realized he was falling and didn't have his legs or most of his mid section. Deadpool started crawling just out of the laser's reach, and then stopped moving. He could hear the obnoxious cheer of the scientist, as the guy thought he was dead. His body started moving after a moment, which the scientist wasn't paying attention to him anymore. A normal person wouldn't have survived that, so it didn't surprise him that the guy dropped his guard. He'd reach for a leg, then pulled it towards himself. It had the gun he needed, then he noticed the kids all around him. They were there before, but he was too busy dancing to notice earlier. 

"Hey scumbag! I would say face someone your own size, but I'm kinda half the man I use to be," joked Deadpool, the gun was in his hands and he aimed it at the villain. 

There was hesitation, this was certainly new. His eyes looked back at kids in cages, all of them clearly mutants. They were probably his lab rats, being subjected to who knows what. 'Promise me you won't kill anyone,' echoed Spiderman's words, and his hand was shaking. The scientist looked absolutely scared out of his mind, probably knowing that the gun might go off at any moment. His phone started to buzz from his pants, which were attached to his legs. Deadpool started to lower his gun, mostly because his mind strangely went to Peter. Spiderman never texted him, but there was one person that would stay in contact. He'd reach for his phone, as the villain turned to run. It really was Peter texting him, a photo attached to the message. His gun was raised back up, and he took the shot. 

"I'm sorry," muttered Deadpool, and then he shot at the lasers, which disabled their function. 

Wolverine found him first, then started asking him about the scientist's whereabouts. Deadpool just pointed at a certain direction, there was a trail of blood that his teammate could follow. He'd start pulling himself together, literally, while he pulled his two mid sections into each other. His back was on the ground, as he started into the ceiling. Deadpool wondered when his life got so complicated, but he knew the answer. It seemed like his life always wasn't simple, because something always had to happen. He grabbed his phone again, peering at the text message. Peter had sent him a photo, but this time he could actually view it. His fingers eventually opened up to see what was attached, and then it took his breath away. This was exactly what he was looking for, Spider was smiling into the camera, with the bottom part of his mask pulled up. 

"I totally don't deserve this," groaned Deadpool, his phone was placed back on the ground, "I don't deserve him either, what was I thinking?" 

"Deadpool get your ass up, we have to move," ordered Cable, who finally snapped Deadpool from his moping self. 

"Yes mother dearest, just give me a moment to pull myself together,” said Deadpool, though he meant it figuratively and literally. 

His body took a few minutes to regenerate, and by that time Wolverine came back with a very dead scientist. The man had a fatal gun shot through his back and out his stomach, which would eventually bleed out and be excruciatingly painful. Wolverine gave him a quick death apparently, because of the blood on his claws. They agreed to get moving, though Deadpool still didn't quite have mobility in his legs. Cable was the one to lift him up like a sack of potatoes, before running them back down the sewers. They had succeeded in what they needed to do, while Deadpool was in his own little world. If Spiderman knew what he did, then he'd be disappointed in him. Wolverine however stayed behind, so he could free the children and take them back to the Professor. This didn't need the three of them, while Cable got him the hell out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I got inspired again? It's kinda funny that reading a ton of Stony (Steve/Tony) fics got me interested in continuing this book. Maybe all I needed was a break, because my head is back in it. I'm not forcing myself, and it was actually enjoyable to write this chapter. 
> 
> I don't know how often I'll update, or if I'll stop between writing something else. I'll probably most likely write as much as I please, so I hope that's okay with you guys. 
> 
> I'm surprised just as much as you, that I'm writing more chapters. 
> 
> ~Melon


	7. Body Issues

"Hi Cupid, are you slinging your arrows at your unsuspected victims today?" joked Deadpool, he was in the common room, still covered in blood, but fully healed. 

"Shut up with the stupid names, it wasn't like you were supposed to notice me there," groaned Clint, though it was his own fault for getting caught. 

"Well nobody is supposed to notice Cupid, while he fires off his love arrows," smirked Deadpool, now that he realized that Peter walked in to hear it all. 

"What about Cupid?" asked Peter all confused, but also frustrated to see Deadpool there. A part of him also looked concerned about all the dried blood.

"I was only following orders, I didn't expect you two to even know each other. Let alone hang out at some kind of coffee shop," frowned Clint, knowing that he was going to get an earful soon. 

"Wait, have you been following me?" questioned Peter angrily, once he started to slowly realize what was happening. 

"Don't be too hard on him Petey pie, metal dick gave him the orders to check on you," replied Deadpool, but it didn't seem like Peter liked it one bit. 

The teen looked upset, and the only thing Deadpool could think of to cheer him up was pancakes or tacos. Peter seemed to be giving him a better look, while glancing at the blood and ripped clothes around his mid section. "Don't worry about that, though it was really cool until the lasers sliced me. You should've seen me, I was busting out my best dance moves," beamed Deadpool, before he remembered what happened afterwards, "though maybe it's probably best if you weren't there." His friend was also a civilian, another reason Peter shouldn't be there. He wanted to tell so much to Peter, but then arrow for brains showed up. Thor came into the room, boasting about some victory he had earlier. It was probably some kind of mission, one that he hoped didn't include the super dads. 

"Greetings friends, I have brought mead and boar for a feast!" roared Thor, he was carrying a sack full of things. This looked a little like the sack Deadpool was currently carrying, since he newly came from one of his hideouts. 

"You are one of my favorites, if only I could figure out how to lift that mighty hammer," said Deadpool, who was all to familiar with the Norse god.

"Hello fellow friend in red, we meet again," replied Thor, he hugged Deadpool tightly, then let him go after an intense hugging session. At least the merc could heal any bruises that would form. 

There really was mead and boar in Thor's bag, much to everyone's surprise. Deadpool excused himself to the little boys room, when in reality he went to wash himself off. He really stank, mostly of sewer water and dried blood. The mix wasn't good, but he couldn't get sick. Peter's room was still very tidy, with all kinds of science posters on the walls. This is when he went straight to the bathroom, after he started to strip out of his uniform. His scarred skin and puss filled pored, seemed to remind him why he always kept the uniform on. "Fucking disgusting, not even the last woman on earth would want to touch this," said Deapool, while he got into the standing shower and turned it on, "I agree, all of the slasher film villains look like they came from Victoria's secret commercials, compared to me." 

The water felt nice on his skin, and Peter had four shower heads in his bathroom. Deadpool would groan, feeling a lot of the tension leave him. He'd scrub off the blood, knowing that he probably still wouldn't smell as good, once he put on the gross uniform back on. His hands would rub everything gently, trying to get all the filth off without aggravating his skin further. This is when he shut off the water, and stepped out to grab one of those white fluffy towels. It was a nicer bathroom than he ever owned, mostly because he didn't bother with buying an expensive place for himself. His work kept him on the move, so no reason to bother with anything else. Everything was finally clean and dried, so he decided to step out and put his clothes back on. A towel was at least around his waist. 

"Oh uh, sorry, I didn't know you were going to come out right now," said Peter, his face flushed and his eyes glanced all over him. 

"I'm the one who should be sorry. My skin looks like roadkill of some poor animal, with the worst skin condition and baked by the sun all day," joked Deadpool, while he felt self conscious about his body,” your eyes are probably melting right now. I bet you lost your appetite if you hadn't eaten already." 

"Deadpool," snapped Peter, which silenced the merc immediately, "I get it, your skin isn't the best to look at. It's however not going to chase me away, and it's really not that bad." 

"Not that bad? Petey babe, I think you need thicker glasses. My skin is like Spawn on steroids, the anti-hero who came straight out of hell," hummed Deadpool, but then he froze when Peter walked over to him, placed a hand on his hideous scarred chest. 

"Then I guess I have a thing for muscular guys who talk too much," teased Peter, which he stepped away to toss some clothes into Deadpool's face, "I wanted to bring you these, they are Thor's clothes so they should fit." 

The teen walked out of the room, leaving a very stunned and confused merc. It actually turned on Deadpool a little, but he told his body to play nice. His uniform was in a bag nearby, most likely collected by Peter himself. Deadpool wasn't surprised when the black t-shirt and sweat pants fit him, they were even a little baggy. He'd step out of the room once he was decent, and the common room was buzzing with life. Black widow had come back, probably the same time as Hawkeye, but Clint most likely wandered in the kitchen first. It was the reason he saw the archer, before he met with anyone else. Thor was cutting up the meat, and all of the cutlery were on the table. Nobody had eaten yet, because they were most likely waiting for someone. Deadpool couldn't imagine he was the welcomed one there. 

Peter walked over to him with a tantalizing smile, and it did all kinds of things to him. Mostly he was telling himself not to get too excited, and maybe behave himself, which was very difficult to do. His mask and gloves were in place, so most of his skin was covered up. The long sleeves of his shirt didn't exactly hide all of his skin, but it was at least decent enough. Deadpool would try to tug his gloves upwards, hoping he could tuck the shirt into them. This was never going to happen, so he mostly fidgeted and was hoping nobody was noticed his disgusting flesh. The thunder god seemed to be in the best of moods, inviting Deadpool to come sit with them for a feast. There was just one slight problem, he didn't want to pull up his mask and gross everyone out. 

"I think I'll pass, I'm fine with just waiting. I mostly came to see Peter anyways," Deadpool pointed out, since there was no point in hiding the fact that they knew each other. Especially when Hawkeye had a big mouth, almost as big as his.

"No you must wine and dine with us, more the merrier," cheered Thor, knowing that he could convince almost everyone to eat with them. 

"It's nice of you to invite me big guy, but you wouldn't want to see this street pizza called my face," replied Deadpool, when he thought about sitting on the couch and watch TV instead. 

"Deadpool, stop standing there and sit with us," said Peter in an annoyed tone, causing the merc to obey and immediately sit with them. 

Things seemed normal, and mostly it was Black widow glancing at him with calculated eyes. Thor seemed oblivious to everything, thinking that more guests made everything better. Hawkeye knew what was happening, but didn't seem to care. He rather focus on the delicious roasted pig, and watch the disaster unfold. There was one person truly on his side, and Deadpool couldn't fathom the reason. Peter would grab his plate, then gave it to Thor to fill it with meat. This felt a lot like a family setting, not something he was ever invited into. Deadpool felt so out of place, and thanked Peter once the plate was given to him. There was some noise nearby, then the elevator doors opened. He wondered if he should get up and make a run for it, because Captain hot pants just walked into the common room. Iron man came back in his suit through the window. 

He was so dead, and he didn't even get a chance to talk to Peter privately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think this story needs smut? 
> 
> I think it kinda doesn't (but I could be wrong), and I don't even know where I would put it. This story is mostly action and fluff so far. It's a very feels driven, and like trying to be a romantic comedy. 
> 
> What would you guys want to see in this book?
> 
> ~Melon

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on Tumblr](https://melonbread96.tumblr.com)


End file.
